


all the smiles that are ever gonna scar me

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: The Kids From Yesterday [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Everyone shows up for like one sentence, F/M, Flashbacks, I Don't Even Know, I really hate markdown, Implied/Referenced Character Death, That Green Gentleman verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: sarah smiles like sarah doesn't care-They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die.





	all the smiles that are ever gonna scar me

When her head hits the ground, she thinks of a smile.

The cheerful smile of Benzedrine as he lifted her tiny six-year-old self up.

> this was the worst decision I ever made and I do not regret it one bit.

The empty smile on the exterminatior's face when he took her to the city.

The sugar-sweet smile that followed her everywhere she went.

> oh, sweets, it won't hurt an inch. you'll be fine.

The spreading smile on his face when he hears the broadcast.

The pained smile on Lane's face as he stays in the burning building.

> tell jen i miss her

the smile on his face as he plants a silent kiss on her cheek

the optimistic smiles as the sinners play and mess up and just _live_

> lay us down, we're in love

* * *

She looks around. The afterlife is a green pasture with mountains and a clear-blue river. It looks like a postcard, idyllic and unachievable.

There's a boat on the river and it has her friends in it, plus a long-gone friend from further zones. Jupiter, she thinks.

 _Hey,_ he says. _Care to join us? We've been waiting_.

She says yes.

> things are shaping up to be pretty odd

If this is heaven, she wouldn't really mind.

She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, okay?
> 
> There are a serious lack of Sarah fics in the world. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment. <3


End file.
